It is a typical practice in manufacturing operations to utilize a hydraulically operated or other type of power press with a die carried on its bed to form various types of metal into desired configurations. Frequently the dies are configured with multiple faces which enable the operator to simply reposition the die on the bed rather than remove and replace the die with another die when a different forming operation is desired.
To reposition an elongated die with alternate faces presently requires that the die be lifted above the press bed, rotated into the desired reoriented position and then again lowered onto the press bed.
In the past, such repositioning has been carried out through utilizing detachable hooks connected to pins carried on each end of the hydraulic ram press, with the hooks being in turn connected to pins or other members carried on the multiface die. With the upstroke of the ram, the die would then be lifted off the press bed and the operator, by hand, would rotate the die to position the desired working face beneath the press ram. Then the operator would cause the ram to move towards the press bed to lower the die into its seated position on the bed.
Because multifaced dies generally do not contain a symmetrical mass about their elongate axis, gravity causes them to rotate about their center axis until the heavy portion of the die is beneath the axis. To prevent this rotation, it has been common for the operator and an assistant to utilize a positioning tool as shown in FIG. 4 of this application. As illustrated in FIG. 4, the die is first raised above the bed and the operator and his assistant then rotate the die about its center axis to the proper orientation. At this point, the positioning tool is placed on the top or working die surface so as to hold the die in the desired orientation. Subsequently, the die, which has been lifted by S- or C-hooks or similar support means carried by the hydraulically operated ram, is lowered back onto the bed in its reoriented position.
Nevertheless, it has often been difficult for them to reorient the die to the desired position and maintain it in that position until the tool can be placed on it.
Consequently, a need exists for a means which can simplify the die reorienting procedure, require only one person, and eliminate hand contact with the die which can present potentially dangerous situations should the die mass rotate uncontrollably when suspended above the bed.